1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing that includes a steel backing and an aluminum alloy lining containing minor amounts of tin, silicon, lead and copper. The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing the alloy.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Bearings formed of aluminum alloys containing tin, silicon, lead and copper are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,551 to Morisaki discloses an aluminum bearing alloy containing tin, lead, copper, and antimony. The antimony is used to ensure a uniform and fine dispersion of the lead in the aluminum. The lead has an affinity for oil so that a lubricant film can be maintained at the shaft-bearing interface even during start-up periods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,029 to Fukuoka et al. discloses a bearing alloy comprising aluminum and minor amounts of tin and silicon. The silicon particles have nodular or rounded configurations. Additional elements such as lead, indium, cadmium and bismuth can be incorporated in the alloy to improve the wear resistance of the alloy. Silicon particles, in nodular form, improve the seizure resistance of the alloy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,607 to Fujita et al. relates to an aluminum base alloy containing tin, silicon, lead, strontium and antimony. The strontium and antimony are said to facilitate precipitation of silicon particles in spherical form.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,561 granted to Kamiya discloses a bearing alloy comprising aluminum and minor amounts of tin and copper, together with either manganese or zirconium. Optionally, the alloy can include lead and silicon. The manganese or zirconium apparently increases the alloy hardness by controlling the grain size of the other alloying elements.